


Japanese Swarm Haiku

by BluSheep



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: End of the World, Haiku, Other, Prologue, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSheep/pseuds/BluSheep
Summary: Recovered datapoints from Japanese civilians and members of the Japan Automated Defense Force during late-2064 and early-2065. These haiku are a part of the same universe as my storyAn Uncertain Future.





	Japanese Swarm Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> The destruction of Japan by the rogue swarm has been a mystery. These datapoints from the point of view of ten different people on the island country shed some light on their demise.   
>  \------   
>  **JAGDF:** Japan Automated Ground Defense Force   
>  **JAMDF:** Japan Automated Maritime Defense Force

On a river bank

One hundred lifeless bodies

Served to a titan.

\- Unknown

 

———

 

On a winter morn

Amid a snowy city

Seven Horuses.

\- Col. Yasumi Basho, JAGDF

 

———

 

No cherry blossoms

Sprouting in the spring country

But the explosions.

\- Unknown

 

———

 

Here, the old poets

Reflected on the spring day

But it is no more.

\- Japanese poet, Niigata Prefecture

 

———

 

Life is temporal

On this frigid winter month

When the bots hunger.

\- Unknown, Takikawa

 

———

 

A ruined Scarab

On a spring field full of death

Is that my son’s body?

\- Unknown

 

———

 

Even Mount Fuji

Cannot give me relief from

those metal giants.

\- Matsuo Okabe, Lt. General of the Western Army, JAGDF

 

———

 

The pure land awaits

I in Myōkō, my home

To leave Samsara.

\- Esuko Narita, Myōkō

 

———

 

The quiet temple

Knew many wars and battles

But not like today.

\- Lt. Masami Tani, JAMDF

 

———

 

Rain patters my roof

On a cloudy spring evening

Blood spills from the eaves.

\- Unknown


End file.
